


A Chilli and a Hulk

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos gets a heat stroke. Nico is protective and tries to help, but his Chilli just keeps falling asleep on him.





	A Chilli and a Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing just gives me all the feels :3 I just love the Renault vids with the both of them, those are absolutely adorbs :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm no medical expert, so if I made any mistake in the symptoms or treatment of a heat stroke, then OOOOPS
> 
> requests very welcome!

Nico hummed to himself as he walked through the hotel towards his room, glad to be out of the sweltering heat outside and into the air conditioning. Passing his teammate’s room, he paused for a moment and frowned, realising he hadn’t seen Carlos for most of the day, only briefly just before the team meeting, which Carlos hadn’t attended.

Now that Hulk thought about it, Carlos really hadn’t looked very well, his skin pale, his eyes slightly bloodshot and his voice rather raspy when he had greeted Nico. 

He hesitated, but then knocked on his teammate’s door. There was no real answer, just some stumbling sounds and a loud crash inside. Nico tried the door with a concerned look on his face and found it was open. Peeking inside, he saw his teammate in a heap on the floor, clutching his head in his arms with a pained expression.

“Carlos?” Nico called out, rushing forward and kneeling down next to him. 

“Hulk..?” Carlos mumbled, lifting his head slightly, his eyes unfocused as he glanced up at the German. He looked confused and in pain, reaching out for Nico with a small sob. Nico shushed, gently pulling him up to rest against his chest. Carlos’s skin was hot to touch and dry, worrying Nico. 

Carlos mumbled something, his head lolling against Nico’s chest.

“Oh sweetie what happened to you.” Nico winced sympathetically. 

“So warm…” Carlos whimpered. Nico cursed, realising Carlos was having a heatstroke. Nico worried his lips between his teeth for a moment, before getting up, lifting Carlos up in his arms. He knew he had to cool Carlos down, so he brought him into the bathroom. 

Settling him down against the wall, Nico turned on the tap from the bathtub, making sure the water was cold. He moved back to the Spaniard.

“We need to get you in the bath, okay? You need to cool down.” Carlos only gave him a small nod, not even reacting as Nico moved to pull of the Spaniard’s shirt. Undressing Carlos until he was just in his boxers, Nico lifted him up again before gently lowering him into the cold water.

Carlos sighed as the cool liquid hit his body, making Nico smile in relief. The German grabbed one of the folded towels and placed it under Carlos’s head, carefully pushing some hair out of his face.

“Better?” he asked quietly. Carlos leaned into his touch, giving him a small nod. Nico made himself comfortable next to the edge of the bath, still petting Carlos’s hair.

“Thanks Nico.” Carlos mumbled.

“Anytime Chili.” Nico answered. Hulk stood up to fill a glass with cold water, supporting Carlos’s head to help him drink

They sat quietly next to each other for a while after that, Nico only moving to add some fresh water or feel Carlos’s skin to see if he was doing better. Carlos had cooled down quickly in the water and had practically fallen asleep in relief. 

“Carlos…” Nico said gently, brushing his fingers over the Spaniard’s cheek. Carlos’s eyes fluttered open again, giving Nico a small smile. “How are you feeling?” Nico asked. Carlos hummed, his eyes fluttering closed again momentarily. 

“Colder.” he answered. Nico nodded. 

“Good, think we can take you out of the water before you’re all wrinkled?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice. Carlos snorted but hummed in agreement. Nico supported Carlos’s forearms as the younger man shakily stood up in the tub. He quickly moved one arm around the man’s waist as Carlos stumbled slightly in his attempt to step out of the bath. 

Nico guided him to sit on the closed toilet seat, wrapping one of the fluffy towels around Carlos’s shoulders.

“Dry off a little, I’ll find you some clothes.” he said, squeezing Carlos’s shoulder. He rummaged through Carlos’s suitcase and came back with a soft T-shirt, some very yellow gym shorts and some dry boxers. 

“Here, tell me if you need help, okay?” he said softly as he handed the pile of clothing to Carlos. Carlos nodded, looking at him with those pretty brown eyes that made Nico just want to hug him tightly. Nico refrained from doing so and left the bathroom so Carlos, staying near to the door to make sure he could hear Carlos if something went wrong.

Just as Nico was starting to worry, the door opened and Carlos came out of the bathroom, still a little unsteadily on his legs. He walked over and surprised Nico by hugging him tightly, resting his head against Nico’s chest.

“You want me to call a doctor or something.” Nico asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Carlos’s back, bringing him closer. He couldn’t stop himself from carding his fingers through Carlos’s soft hair. Carlos shook his head.

“I’m feeling much better now, thanks Nico.” he said softly. Nico grinned as Carlos let out a soft sound, tilting his head in such a way Nico had better access to his scalp.

“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you?” Nico asked after a moment.

“Because you’re comfy.” Carlos mumbled, followed by a yawn. Nico smiled softly.

“Thanks, I guess.” he chuckled. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” he gently pushed Carlos in direction of the bed, pulling back the covers for him. Carlos hesitated before sitting down.

“Can… can you stay?” Carlos, peeking at Nico through his long lashes. Nico took in a shaky breath but nodded.

“Sure Chilli.” he said, walking around to the other side of the bed. He took off his shoes before climbing in, rolling onto his side to face Carlos. The Spaniard’s eyes were starting to close already. Nico wasn’t sure whether to pull him closer, but Carlos made the choice for him by snuggling up against him, his head just below Nico’s chin. They settled into a comfortable silence

“Thanks for everything Hulk.” Carlos said softly, scooting away slightly so he could look up at the German. Nico smiled gently.

“Anytime Carlos.” he whispered, his eyes falling to the Spaniard’s plump lip. Carlos noticed, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

“You can kiss me, if you want.” Carlos whispered. Nico took in a deep breath but slowly leaned in, brushing his lips over Carlos’s soft ones. Carlos made a small noise and kissed back, hand curling around Nico’s neck to bring him closer. After a long moment, Carlos reluctantly pulled away, their noses still brushing together. 

“You’re falling asleep again, aren’t you?” Nico asked, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s cheek. Carlos hummed, eyes already closed. Nico pulled him into his arms again.

“Sleep Chilli, I’ll still be here in the morning.”


End file.
